I'll Never Let Go
by regallydivine4577
Summary: Regina Mills has everything that anyone would ever want, and yet she is miserable. One night, she decides to end everything and slip away into oblivion by throwing herself off the back of the ship that she her mother, and her insufferable fiancé are traveling to New York on when a stranger that she feels incredible drawn to saves her, in every sense of the way.


A/N: I am a HUGE Titanic junkie, and I have seen the movie close to a thousand times before. I know I've read an Outlaw Queen Titanic fic before, but it didn't follow the storyline of the movie as closely as I want this one to. Yes, some things will change, but for the most part, I want to stay true to the incredible love story from James Cameron's mind. I hope I do both Regina and Robin, as well as Titanic justice. This is my first time writing a fan fic, ever, but I LOVE to write, so just hang on tight and enjoy the ride! I don't own anything OUAT or Titanic. 

_Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes. Up she goes._

Her voice is weak, barely having made any dent at all against the chill night air of the North Atlantic.

The stars are glittering, the Milky Way seeming like an endless, brilliant band as it reflects against the eerily still water, unlike anything she has ever seen before. Out of the corner of her eye she notices a shooting star as it makes its way into across the night sky, lighting it up slightly. It is cold. Bitterly cold, and she can't feel her body as she lays motionless against the ornate wooden door, her breaths coming in shallow spells. It has long since grown quiet, the cries of the thousands of others around her having silenced nearly forty minutes ago. She is staring absentmindedly up at the glittering stars against the backdrop of the pitch black night sky, and for a moment, she feels strangely at peace. She turns her head slightly, following as the stars reflect against the calm of the sea, the frost crystals that have formed in her raven hair glittering like diamonds against the blurry, far away light that was suddenly shining on her. She hears voice, but it seems incredibly slow and far away and far too distorted for her to make anything out, really. Only after staring in the direction of the light for several seconds, blinking, does she realize that the hazy black silhouette of a boat was making its way towards her. She strains her eyes further, the image of a man becoming clearer with each blink of her eyes. He man is standing at the forefront of the boat, from what she can tell, and he is holding out a torch, the light flaring out across the water and illuminating the bobbing, crystalized corpses of the men, women, and children who had been crying out desperately for the boats to return what seemed like only long, agonizing moments ago to her. The man begins scanning the waters, searching with a pained look on his face for even the slightest of movements coming from any of the bodies, but to no avail. There seemed to be no living soul left among the sea of dead bodies.

She knows that she should move, or at least attempt to move in any way that she can to get the attention of the man in the boat as the light scans quickly over her motionless body and then moves on, but in this moment, she doesn't really care. Everything is in slow motion, and she turns her head once more, now staring up once more at the stars in the night sky, the voice of the man in the boat seeming to come from farther and farther away than it had been coming from several seconds before. She lifts her head again, this time in the opposite direction, towards _him._

"Robin?" Her voice is barely audible against the night air.

Her hand reaches out and she gently touches his shoulder, having not heard a response coming from him after she had said his name. But maybe he hadn't heard her, she thought. She could barely hear herself, how could he have heard her? Turning his face toward her, she looks directly into the once bright blue eyes that had set her soul alight and now appears lack luster and dark. There is frost everywhere and she feels her heart as it begins to thunder quickly against her rib cage, fear coursing through her veins as she shakes his hand gently, trying to no avail to get some sort of response from him. It almost seems as if he is sleeping – he looks that peaceful, and if she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that the events of the night had exhausted him. She stares at him, unable to blink as the realization that he isn't simply sleeping begins to hit her.

It was in that moment that she feels any shred of hope that she has managed to cling onto through the night was leaving her body and she suddenly feels weaker than she ever has before. There is no will power left, no reason to go on and she is closer to just giving up in this moment than she had been on the night they had first meet - when she had been all too willing to throw herself off the back of a moving ship and into the forlorn, icy waters below. Into oblivion.

Suddenly, her eyes open and she feels herself calling out, her voice weak, cracking slightly. She raises her head upright, far too quickly, the ice ripping from its hold on the wooden door that she has been clinging to. She calls out again, and still there is nothing. They'll never hear her if she keeps up like this, she realizes. Her head dips, and she intakes the sea air. It stings her lungs as they fill up, but she doesn't care. It's nothing compared to the pain she's already endured, and will no doubt continue to endure now. The boat has disappeared, and the light seems incredibly far away. She exhales, struggling to allow in another breath so that she can attempt to call out in a stronger voice.

That was when she realized, as she struggled to move, that her hand was frozen to Robin's. She shifts, moving from the position that she had been laying in on her back to her stomach, gripping his hand tightly with both of hers as she feels herself wanting to cry, but no tears escaping from her eyes and falling down her freezing, blue cheeks. A few shallow breaths leave her mouth then, in an attempt to thaw their hands. Finally, she takes a breath, mentally forcing herself to find the courage somewhere deep within her to gently unclasp their hands from being together. The thin layer of ice breaks, and she can feel her heart breaking along with it.

"I love you," She whispers, her voice breaking slightly. "And I won't let go. I promise. No matter what happens."

She repeats his last words to her, her body beginning to tremble as she releases his hand and watches as his lifeless body begins to drift beneath the calm surface of the black sea. She waits, watching until he disappears from her view until she claws at the end of the door, using is as a lever to pull herself off of and into the freezing water once more.

Thousands of little pins and needles, sometimes feeling more like sharp knives begin to pierce her body, but she doesn't notice. There is an officer's lifeless body floating not too far away, clinging to a wooden deck chair and she slowly makes her way towards him, grabbing the whistle that is still resting against his lips from the last time he had used it just before his life slipped away from him. She closes her eyes, allowing all of her remaining strength to go into blowing the whistle she is clasping desperately between her own lips now.

All that was left for her to do was hope that it was enough. She had to hope that the boat that seemed so far away could hear her and would come back.

"Come about!" A voice shouts over the still sea.

She blows the whistle once more, louder this time, she realizes.

She is still blowing when she feels strong arms snaking around her and pulling her from the icy waters. The whistle is removed from her mouth, and blankets are wrapped tightly around her violently shaking body.

That is when everything goes blank and she feels herself slipping into unconsciousness, the image of Robin's brilliantly piercing blue eyes and contagious smile that she had fallen in love with playing across her closed eye lids.


End file.
